


How to Take Care of Your Sick Setter of a Boyfriend

by Valgus



Series: KageHina for Dummies (⊙◡⊙)ﾉ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Guides, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Kageyama is generally a very, very, very healthy person. As a great athlete with well-maintained body, you’d expect that much from your Kageyama Tobio. But he is a human being and he will get sick.</p><p>Here's a handy guide on how to care for your Kageyama when he is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Take Care of Your Sick Setter of a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing [**Krissei**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissei/pseuds/Krissei) suggested the idea of caring for the sick.

Hello, this is Hinata again, your might-be-short-but-I-can-jump setter! This topic might be a little tricky, but it’s not like your super cool boyfriend Kageyama is a cyborg that can’t get sick, so let’s cover on what to do when your Kageyama is down with illness.

Before we start, let’s review how your Kageyama is generally a very, very, very healthy person. As a great athlete with well-maintained body, you’d expect that much from your Kageyama Tobio, so it could be difficult to spot the exact point he actually went ill. You have to pay attention to him very carefully, even though I am very sure that you already do. (Because you love him and you’d be more than happy to spend the rest of your life to be Kageyama Tobio’s Personal Watcher, if such job existed.)

Your Kageyama is good with cold weather, probably because he was born on winter. He was bad with hot weather (unlike you, because you were born on summer) and usually got extra grumpy when things are heated around him. But sometimes, he just fell ill because of sharing space with someone with cold and, as someone who is usually very fit, he might fail to realise that he caught the cold.

This is where you come as a caring, loving boyfriend for Kageyama!

You might notice how his nose would get slightly redder from usual. His eyes would get slightly watery too, and not from excessive kissing that usually made him forget to breathe through only his nose. He’d got sluggish for Kageyama’s usual standard—though still very fast and vigorous for normal high school boy—and, the most adorable and kind of sad of all, he’d get very confused as why he slowed down.

He’d probably started to get all sniffy and asked you why. To this, you get an excuse to touch his face, especially forehead, even in public, because your Kageyama will usually get serious reddish tone underneath his skin and you need to check his temperature. If it was pretty high, you need to bring him home immediately. Tell the teacher and inform Daichi-senpai that the two of you will have to miss the evening practice, but transport your Kageyama safely to place where he can rest for a long time, preferably his own house.

Note that carrying your sick Kageyama home will not be easy. He is a much taller and bigger than you, and he weighted a good extra of ten kilograms, or twenty two pounds, compared to your own weight. When he is sluggish, he’d have to lean on you. You will probably get sweaty and have to grunt all the way to his house, but when you finally close the front door of your Kageyama’s house behind the two of you, you will feel satisfaction no great spike can give you. You usually need Kageyama’s help for reaching tall shelves or carrying very heavy things, but now, Kageyama is leaning on you and needing your help, so it feels nice to have the role reversed sometimes.

Put him on his bed. Use the last ounces of your energy to bring him upstairs to his bedroom.

And then strip him.

Yes, you read that right.

Strip him off from his uniform. Check whether he has been sweating profusely. If he did, you’d need to wipe his body dry before putting on new clothes, preferably comfortable pyjamas.

Please note that you need to control yourself properly here. Weird, mostly inappropriate thoughts will certainly make their way into your head, when you see your Kageyama all flustered, red to the chest and ears, sweating, panting, and pretty much on your mercy. Even when he looks at you through half-lidded, slightly tear-streaked eyes and calls your name between ragged breathes, you must not recall the time when the two of you are perfectly healthy to do some bed activities.

Focus on remembering this guide and focus on what can you do to help your sick Kageyama feels better very soon.

And that concluded the first part of the guide. Please look forward to the second and last part of the guide, for I believe they might come in handy when you need to care for your sick setter of a boyfriend!


End file.
